Todo a Ganador
by Beledien
Summary: Cuando crees que has ganado todo. Esta historia participa en el Reto #20 La Poney Caja Musical, reto veraniego del refrescante foro El Poney Pisador


**Nota:** los personajes, lugares y nombres son parte de la hermosa obra del profesor Tolkien. Esta historia participa en el Reto #20 La Poney Caja Musical, reto veraniego del refrescante foro El Poney Pisador, y yo digo cuál verano, si aquí en pleno invierno me muero de frío.

Songfic basado en la canción "Todo a Ganador" versión de Il Divo, canción propuesta por AveSlyth y espero cumplir con sus expectativas. Reconozco que no estaba familiarizada con esta versión, sí con la de ABBA. La versión de Il Divo tiene menos contenido romántico, desde mi punto de vista, y eso es algo que he usado en este fanfic.

 **Todo a Ganador.**

— _Ya no quiero hablar, ya se dijo todo_ —Dijo con voz quebrada Annatar, cuando llegó vencido de su torre de Barad-dur. Mostraba un aspecto hermoso y amable, con cabellos y ojos dorados y una piel reluciente que parecía emanar su propia luz —. Me duele ver que ya no soy tan poderoso como ayer.

El rey de Numenor sonrió satisfecho, finalmente podría gobernar sobre todos los territorios de la Tierra Media, aún en los pueblos salvajes que seguían al Portador de Regalos. El rey se creía más listo, no se dejaría engañar por el maia oscuro. Ya antes había sido derrotado por los antiguos reyes numeroneanos, sin embargo esto no disuadió al maia oscuro para urdir nuevos planes e intentar una nueva conquista de la Tierra Media.

Que Mairon fuese enemigo de los elfos no le importaba, poco interés tenía en ellos, pero no lo que no consentía en su orgullo era que se nombrara a sí mismo rey de todos los hombres. Cosa impensada, porque bien sabía Pharazon que no había rey más poderoso que él, y que hasta los mismos habitantes de Eriador le consideraban un dios.

—¿Ahora suplicas clemencia? —dijo con un tono de sorna Pharazon — Ya no suenas tan malvado.

—No puedo hacer frente a un ejército tan poderoso —respondió en un fingido tono de resignación —. Solamente pido que se me permita regresar a mis dominios en Mordor y prometo no volver a atacar ningún enclave de su majestad.

Annatar bajó la cabeza como muestra de sumisión, pero miraba de reojo al rey como para observar su reacción.

—De ninguna manera Annatar —dijo el rey en tono altivo —. Ya antes has hecho esa promesa y la has incumplido en cuanto has tenido la oportunidad. Has osado atacar mis dominios y por ello debes pagar.

—Se lo suplico, su antepasado, Tar-Minastir no se atrevió a despojarme de mi cuerpo carnal, porque aunque vencido todavía soy un maia.

—Ciertamente lo eres y en más de mil quinientos años tu odio hacia Oesternesse no ha mermado, tampoco tu habilidad para mostrarte en una forma hermosa.

—En cambio ¿cuántas generaciones han pasado? —dijo Annatar todavía cabizbajo — Tanto poderío y hasta el poderoso Minastir sucumbió con el paso de los años, así como sus hijos —esto último lo dijo con cierto tono zalamero, viendo leve reacción de disgusto en el rostro del rey —. Si tan sólo él me hubiese escuchado.

El rey dorado guardó silencio unos instantes, su rostro no mostraba nada para el resto de la gente percibiera, pero Mairon vio un leve movimiento en la comisura de sus labios, un gesto de disgusto. Bien sabía el maia que los numeroneanos se habían vuelto temerosos de la muerte.

—Eres taimado Annatar —respondió Pharazon finalmente recobrando su tono altivo —, por eso creo que a diferencia de Minastir, no te dejaremos para que recuperes tus fuerzas. Vendrás con nosotros a Oesternesse, donde ya no podrás levantar otro ejército y no se te ocurrirá proclamarte rey, cuando bien sabes quién es más poderoso y quién te ha vencido.

Inmediatamente dio la orden y sus hombres encadenaron por los pies al antiguo sirviente de Morgoth.

—Es verdad que el ganador se lo lleva todo, y como yo he perdido no puedo reclamar —dijo con indignación —, pero soy un maia, no un vulgar mortal. Merezco un mejor trato.

—Te equivocaste de enemigo, yo no soy como esos compasivos elfos que se ablandan ante cualquier ruego. Si estuviera en mis manos dejarías de existir ahora mismo.

—Fui muy inocente al creer que podría engañarle y confiar en su buena fé —dijo finalmente Mairon que ahora estaba encadenado también por las manos —. Sea pues, el mejor ha ganado la contienda.

Durante la travesía Pharazon todavía pensaba en las palabras de Annatar, ¿qué quiso decir con que Tar-Minastir se negó a escucharle? ¿Qué tenía que decirle el engañoso maia? Era intolerable que el vencido se portara de esa manera como si tuviese el control. Decidido, fue hasta la mazmorra del bote e interrogó al maia.

La llegada al puerto fue de regocijo general para la gente de Numenor, el rey había vencido al enemigo oscuro y volvía victorioso una vez más con cuantiosos tesoros, pero todos se mostraron asombrados cuando de la embarcación al lado del rey bajó también una figura de una hermosa criatura de aspecto andrógino.

Un hombre le cuestionó a uno de los tripulantes sobre esta criatura. La respuesta fue que era el señor oscuro que había asolado la Tierra Media por casi mil años.

—Debes estar bromeando —dijo el hombre, y no era el único incrédulo pues la forma de Sauron era hermosa, amable, casi etérea. La gente le veía con asombro, se preguntaban si este personaje fuese tan oscuro como se contaba. Si fuese realmente tan poderoso o malvado. Como hacía tiempo que los hombres de Osternesse habían dejado de escuchar los consejos de los poderes muchos creyeron que las historias sobre un ser malvado eran infundadas.

Solamente Amandil se mostraba escéptico, porque en sus pasadas incursiones a la Tierra Media, Gil-Galad le había advertido sobre las mentiras del señor oscuro y como había conseguido engañar a Celebrimbor. El señor de Anduine le contó de estas cosas al rey, que a pesar de sus diferencias todavía tenían en estima a su viejo amigo.

—Te preocupas demasiado Amandil —dijo Pharazon riendo —. Annatar no me controla, si acaso me dice cosas que me pueden ser de utilidad, pero sabe bien quién tiene el control. Annatar dile quién es tu amo.

—Usted señor, yo solamente soy un sirviente.

—¿Y por qué?

—Porqué usted me ha derrotado —dijo el maia bajando la cabeza —. El ganador se lo lleva todo.

Amandil no dijo más y se retiró de Armenelos sin convencerse de la sumisión de Annatar.

Los años pasaron y Annatar ganó más poder entre los nobles de Numenor, y sobre todo en Ar-Pharazon, que parecía no poder un paso sin consultarle a su más cercano consejero. Amandil vio con horror como se erigió un templo a Melkor, ese al que las leyendas antiguas nombraban como Morgoth Bauglir, y en su nombre se realizaban sacrificios.

Amandil se enteró de los planes de destruir el árbol Nimloth en la cima del olvidado Meneltarma, y urgió a sus hijos a rescatar por lo menos una semilla del árbol sagrado, último vínculo con las tierras imperecederas. Isildur y Anarion fueron, y mientras Isildur se hacía con uno de los frutos del Nimloth el hermoso, Anarion oyó las peores noticias. El rey aconsejado por Annatar, se disponía a invadir Valinor, pues era el modo en que él creía, ganaría la tan ansiada inmortalidad.

Amandil volvió a Armenelos para hacer entrar en razón a su antiguo amigo, a suplicarle que deje de lado esa idea que solamente traería caos y destrucción.

—Apelo a nuestra vieja amistad y a vuestra sabiduría para que reconsidere la idea de buscar las tierras imperecederas.

—Amandil hubo un tiempo en que te consideraba mi amigo, pero veo que me has traicionado tú también —dijo el rey —. Como ya me había advertido Annatar, supe que vendrías a tratar de disuadirme.

—Señor, no hay traición en mis palabras, únicamente el deseo de que preservar con bien a su majestad. Las nubes con forma de águila son una advertencia, no podemos aventurarnos al oeste, los valar no lo permitirán.

—Esas señales son una provocación —dijo Annatar, que hasta el momento escuchaba en silencio —. Ellos buscan destruirnos. Si no nos damos prisa lo harán mientras nos quedamos de brazos cruzados, si usted ha sido capaz de derrotarme, ¿no cree que también puede derrotar a los otros poderes? Piénselo, si usted los vence ¿qué le impediría reclamar lo que les ha sido negado a los hombres? La Vida eterna de la que se jactan los elfos. Recuerde el Ganador se lo lleva todo. Es como debe ser, hoy igual que ayer.

Ar-Pharazon inclinó entonces su cabeza al lado del maia e ignorando por completo a Amandil dijo.

—Da la orden Annatar, partiremos mañana a Valinor. Hoy tengo un árbol que cortar.


End file.
